


Smile

by Ipodsandstars



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [14]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Assistant Darcy, Assistant Darcy Lewis, Awesome Darcy Lewis, Bruce Feels, Bruce Is a Good Bro, Bruce smiles, Darcy Lewis-centric, Darcy is the reason, F/M, SHIELD Agent Darcy Lewis, reference to the film Now You See Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipodsandstars/pseuds/Ipodsandstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing Bruce smile, was worth everything</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

**14\. Smile  
Summary: Seeing Bruce smile, was worth everything**

If there was one thing Darcy Lewis loved more than Bruce and his alter ego, it was their smile. It was rare to see Bruce smile which is why Darcy loved his a little bit more, but the Other Guy’s smile as he smashed the fuck out of the bad guys and Bruce? Bruce hated himself because of the Other Guy and Darcy loved to see him smile so vowed to do whatever it took to make him smile

Whether it was when she was fighting with Tony or playing Assassin’s Creed with Clint, she’d try to bring a smile to Bruce’s face but it seemed like nothing was working – but it would be when Darcy left the room that Darcy would smile – not because of what she was trying to do but because of Darcy herself. She was beautiful and made Bruce smile simply for being herself, for seeing Bruce as human and not a monster.  
She’d been trying for months and to her, nothing seemed to be working to make Bruce smile and it was frustrating her. Darcy eventually came to the conclusion that either Bruce didn’t want to smile or one of those people that genuinely didn’t smile in the first place – she was wrong.

He could tell something was bothering her by the way she looked at him every so often and she thought he didn’t notice, but he did and then it got too much for Darcy to bear. She looked up at him again and at the same time, slammed her notebook down on the desk  
Bruce jumped, laughing a little

“Darcy, you scared me!” he said, but looked at her with honest concern.  
“What the hell is it going to take to get you to smile, Doc?” she said with frustration  
Her face when Bruce replied, was priceless.  
He picked up his stuff, seeing as it was lunchtime and waltzed towards the door, turning at the last second.  
“Don’t you know, Darcy? You're the reason I smile. You just looked too close, the closer you look the less you see.”

Her jaw dropped and he smirked, holding out her coat and scarf.  
“Now, are you coming or what?”


End file.
